Deadrise/Issue 6
This is the sixth and final issue of Volume One: The Beginning of The End. ---- Rob got up, and looked at Floyd. "Listen, we-" Floyd stopped mid-sentence, not knowing what to say. Duncan gave him a questioning look. "We'll do the deal." Floyd said, disappointed. "What?!" Randy expressed. "It's the only way." Floyd answered. "Now, that's what I like to hear." Duncan said, grinning even more. "Nah, nah, that's fuckin' bullshit," Randy said. "Are y'all serious about this?" "You shut the fuck up, hillbilly, I've had enough of you!" Edwin said, and punched Randy in the face, breaking his nose. "AHH, SHIT!" he said, holding his nose. "You're gonna regret you did that, you fat fucker!" Randy said, as he picked up his rifle and shot Edwin right in the chest, resulting in him falling to the ground, slowly bleeding out. Duncan reacted, and responded by shooting Randy in the stomach. "AHH!" he screamed in pain, as he held his stomach. "Randy!" Floyd shouted, aiding to Randy. Rob picked up his gun from the ground, and was about to shoot Duncan, but was too late, as Duncan ran out of the tent. "Fuck! What do we do?!" Rob asked, while he dragged Edwin's corpse outside. "I'll try to stop Randy's bleeding! You two try find a way out!" Floyd ordered. A sound were heard from the chair. Rob turned around, as he saw Miles wake up. "Miles!" Rob said, untying him. Miles held onto his black eye. "What's going on?" he said, clueless. "Can you move?" Rob asked. "Yeah.." "Good, we need to get the fuck out of here." ---- Rob took a look out, as he saw bandits running towards their tent, armed. "Shit... the bandits are coming!" Rob said to the rest. "Miles, watch Randy, I gotta take care of this." Floyd said to Miles. Miles nodded, and went to Randy. "Fuck, man... you gonna be okay, just relax." Miles said to Randy, trying to calm him down. "I don't know- ARRGHH" he screamed in pain. "Man... I know we hate each other but... f-fuck... we tried to save you... I- you gotta get out. I can't be the reason y'all will die. Just... fuck... leave me here." Randy said with his teeth together. "What? No! No way. We're not leaving you! You gotta hold on Randy!" Miles said to Randy. "Have it.. your way." Randy said, with a slight grin. ---- "You ready?" Floyd asked Rob and Shaun. They nodded. In an instant, they opened the tent door, and found cover by flipping a table. Duncan could be seen next to a lady, giving orders. "Remember, Lily, if you see them, kill them." Duncan said. Lily nodded as a response, before Duncan ran away. "He's going to the store!" Shaun said. "Fucking hell..." Floyd said, before looking over the cover, and aiming at Lily. "I found them!" she said, before Floyd shot a clean shot through her left eye, killing her. The three took turns of shooting bandits. Just as Shaun was about to shoot one, they shot first, and hit his forearm. "FUCK!" he said, holding his arm. Floyd took his shot, and killed the bandit. "You gonna be okay?" Floyd asked. "I'll survive, but I can't shoot anymore..." Shaun said. "That's fine, we just gotta get to Randy's truck, and get to the store." Floyd said. ---- "Alright, the path is more or less clear. I'll take Randy, Shaun got shot on the arm, so Rob and Miles, you cover us if anyone turns up." Floyd said, as he picked up Randy and took him over his shoulder. "ARRGH!" Randy screamed in pain as he got lifted up. Miles took Shaun's gun, and went outside with the others. The area seemed pretty clear. "Let's go." Rob said, as he lead the way. It was unusually quiet. Dead bandit corpses were everywhere. "Alright we're almost there..." Rob said. Just as he said that, around three zombies turned up. Rob and Miles shot one each, but one came for Floyd as well. "Shit!" Floyd said, and kicked the zombie's leg, making it fall. Shaun then shot it in the head. "Thanks." They finally reached the truck, and Floyd hurried and put Randy in the truck bed, along with Miles. Rob and Shaun went in the front, and Rob started up the engine, and drove off. ---- When they reached the store, they saw a car parked in front. "They're here..." Miles said. "Rob, Miles, you come with me inside. Shaun, you watch on Randy." Floyd said. The three ran inside, where Duncan was talking to the people, aiming a gun at them. He was alone. Duncan reacted as they came inside, and grabbed Linda and held her hostage. "Don't you dare move! I'll kill her!" Duncan shouted. "Mom! No!" Jake said, and began to cry. "It's gonna be okay, Jake, just don't look!" Linda said to her son. "Look, we made the deal with you, let her go!" Floyd said to Duncan. "You killed my friends! No way I'm letting you get away with that!" Duncan shouted. "Just calm down," Floyd said, with his hands in the air. He walked slowly towards Duncan. "I said don't move!" Duncan repeated, and shot Linda in the head. "NOOOOO!!" Jake screamed. "YOU FUCKER!" Floyd screamed, as Duncan shot at him. Floyd ducked right before the shot, picked up his pistol, and shot Duncan first in the leg, causing him to fall. Floyd walked over to the helpless Duncan who tried to reach for his gun. Floyd stepped on his arm. And said his last words to Duncan. "Rot in hell." he said, and executed him. Credits *Robert Erickson *Floyd Gibson *Shaun *Miles *Randy *Duncan *Edwin *Lily *Linda *Jake Deaths *Edwin *Lily *Linda *Duncan Trivia *First and last appearance of Lily. *Last appearance of Edwin *Last appearance of Linda *Last appearance of Duncan Previous Issue: Issue 5 Next Issue: Issue 7 Category:Deadrise Category:Razor Category:Issues Category:Deadrise Issues